British Coven
The British coven is the second highest authority in the vampire world, home to half-vegetarian vampires located in london, England and consists of many members, Gabriel being the over all leader. The British coven also extend friendship from The Russian coven. Most members possess a special gift, if not more than one. They only appear where they are truly needed and keep this as their coven law. They are considered close family to other covens in British ereas. The coven has not decided wether to stick with the vegetarian lifestyle or human blood to sustain them so they drink both. Apart from their choise of blood to live on they are a very organised and civilized coven. They are currently living in england where they coexist alongside humans with as little trouble as possible. The coven acts as the highest authority in Britain, and take the crimes into their own hands. They have remained unknown to the vampire world as the Volturi think that Gabriel died centuries ago. They respect the vampire laws like any other coven. The coven consumes both Human and animal blood, but mostly animal blood, so most members have developed control over their thirst, though any younger members of the coven treat humans the same as animals the older, more mature members learn to respect human life and take their blood without losing control. History Gabriel was the founder of the coven, he was a messenger who traveled Europe. One night when Gabriel was departing for another delivery, he was tracked down by Demetri and taken to the volturi, and from there he was turned into a vampire by Aro. At sometime during his life with the voltori he became annoyed by the volturi's disrespect on human life and left. When he first arrived in Britain it rained and he spent the night in a cave. He became thirsty and fed on a human named Alistair who was walking near by but stopped before he killed him. Sometime during the 17th Century Gabriel met his wife Helena who after a short time became ill and nearly died before he turned her into a vampire. Some time later during the 1700's Gabriel also came across Russell and Rhonda, two nomads who came to stay with Gabriel and Helena for a few decades before they left and were killed by 'werewolves'. In the 1800's while Gabriel and Helena were living in london they met a young psychic named Joseph who had been put in a torture cell because of suspected witchcraft and was to be hanged the following day. He knew joseph would become someone special and turned him into a vampire, Joseph supposedly slaughtered every one in the torture house and then escaped with Gabriel and Helena. He used joseph's gift to find more humans who would be useful vampires. Sometime later they were living in Whales where they waited for jessica, a pregnant women to have her child before she was turned, she started dying after giving birth (which Joseph already found out about), Helena felt mistrust by his actions but allowed Gabriel take her to a nearby forest and turn her into a vampire. In 1919 Helena found Adam who was dying from spanish influenza and she hereself turned him into a vampire. By the 1930's the coven moved back to london where Gabriel worked nightshifts in the local bank. He came across William, who had been robbed and beaten to near death. Gabriel promised him "life" but not his revenge. Members Gabriel, Joseph and Arthur are the leaders of the coven. All three are gifted and mated Leaders Gabriel, Joseph and Arthur are the leaders of the coven, and they are all gifted and mated *'Gabriel': Head official leader and founder of the coven, he has the power to control objects with his mind, making him a powerful edition to the coven. He is anxious to learn new things and is open to finding other powers to add to the coven *'Joseph': Gabriel's advisor and co-leader. He possesses the power to identify anything in the world, making him very gifted. He is rather mature and optimistic. He was Gabriel first companion and because of this, has become a leader *'Arthur': a co-leader of the coven with the power to redirect abilities towards himself, shielding others from the effects of mental powers. He was made a leader of the coven because of his intellect of leadership Wives The wives are the mates of the leaders. There are Helena; Gabriel's wife, Rhona; Joseph's mate, and Jessica; Arthur's mate. Helena, Rhona and Jessica rarely leave their spouses and are treated equally by their mates. Jessica and Rhona are gifted while Helena is not *'Helena': Gabriel's wife and mother figure of the coven. She is the adoptive mother of Claud, Ida and Joseph. She possesses no special talent *'Rhona': Joseph's mate. She is gifted with the power to vividly control time. *'Jessica': Arthur's mate, a high 'ranked' member of the coven with the power to manipulate the memories of others other members *'Claud': He is the personal bodyguard and shield of Gabriel's with the power to make others unbearably weak when they come near him *'Ida': Claud's twin sister. Doesn't possess any special talent *'Adam': Member with the power to make others believe his spoken words *'William': Powerful member of the coven with the power to alter the senses of her targets *'Elliot': Considered a linchpin of the British coven with his powerful gift to make others view him and the coven as their family *'Emily': A powerful weapon into the British Coven's arsenal. Her power of Sedative Inducement causes any of her targets to fall instantly into a sedative and immobalized state *'George': Member of the coven with the power to influence the decisions of others *'Ethan': Member of the coven and Naomi's mate, he has the power to distract his apponents with his blurry illusions *'Naomi': Powerful member of the coven and Ethan's mate. She has the power to create the shield that mentally burns everyone inside. *'Nissa': Powerful member with the power of Suggestive Compelment *'Ethelda': *'Evelyn': Member of the coven with a protective ability, the Protective Current *'Leland': Member of the coven with the power of Premonitions Former Members *'Russell': Rhonda's mate, killed by the Quileute werewolves during the 1750's, before Rhonda *'Rhonda': Russell's mate, killed by the Quileute werewolves during the 1750's, after Russell *'Catlin': An immortal child created by William, Gabriel killed her a year later Category:Covens Category:Coven with Special Abilities Category:British coven